Family of Three
by CursedDemonScythe
Summary: Rin is a lonely, clumsy, eight year old outcast who makes a wish to have friends. What happens when she finds herself on a mysterious island with a sister, Light, and a brother, Night. And the island is filled with Pokemon. 10 years later Straw hats appear will they join or continue caring for their friends. Rated T for language and might have pairings.
1. Mine to Theirs

**A/N: I just wanted to make a One Piece cross over with Pokémon. I will not update a lot because it's all just for fun.**

Chapter 1, Mine to Theirs

It all started out when I came home from a playing in the park. I, Rin D. Crys, was eight years old; I was very smart for my age and was an orphan. I learned how to do things on my own and I didn't have any friends. I lived in an abandoned house on the edge of the city. I didn't go to school but I often found books lying around and took them; they were only on the world history, nature, literature, and things like that. I stole food from restaurants and such; never from people's houses. There were a few books out of the ordinary from all the others, a large book on every single Pokémon ever; and the first three manga on One Piece. They were my favorite especially the one on Pokémon.

I had been on my bed crying because of having no friends; the One Piece books and Pokémon books on my lap. "I wish I could go into these books and have friends that would believe in me!" I cried out not noticing a lone tear that was streaming down my face fall onto the One Piece book and then three onto the Pokémon book. Next thing I now I'm asleep on my bed.

As I woke up I felt something different; something like something was bigger. I woke up and found myself in my room only it was bigger, fancier and wasn't run down. I looked around the room and found there were two other beds. Inside them were kids that were about three or four years younger than I was. They each had a tear running down there face. One of them was a six year old boy with spiky red hair. He had light skin and wore a blue T-shirt with a small hammer in the middle; and blue shorts. His feet were bare and slightly dirty.

I looked at the other bed and found a six year old girl in there. She had light green hair and an orange tan on her skin. She wore a red T-shirt that had a yellow flower and guitar printed on it; she also had a pink skirt on and her feet were bare like the boys. I looked around the room and found a tall mirror.

I ran over too take a look at myself. I had light purple hair and dark purple eyes. I wore a white coat with a large circular plastic thing that had an _N _on it. On both of my hips were purple circles with a whit _X _on them. I had a white chocker around my neck with a blue star imprinted on it. The hood on my jacket was purple and the stings that you pulled on had small purple boxes on them. On the right side on the coat next to the zipper were three light purple stripes. Along the sleeves were light blue strips and on the side of the coat. I wore a purple jeans skirt and whit legging that went to my ankles leading to my bare feet. On the side of the jeans skirt was a white plus going all the way around. In my hair were two white pluses; one each on the side of my head. (A/N: So technically her upper half looks exactly like the picture.) What's going on, I don't wear things this fancy but I like them at least. Who are these people, I haven't seen them before? As I thought this the two slowly started to wake up.

"Where are we?" they asked me once they looked around. They sounded very small and scared and started to begin to cry. It upset me because I don't like it when anyone's sad.

"Ah, don't cry I'll take care of you. I don't know where we are. How…," I started reassuring them then came up with an idea. "How about we go exploring?" They nodded happily. "What are your names? I'm Rin D. Crys," I asked.

"Light," said the girl.

"Night," said the boy.

"Is it okay if I call you L and N? You can call me R." They both nodded tears still in their eyes. I had noticed that the boy had red eyes and the girl had bright green eyes; the same color as their hair only darker. I looked around the room and found a door.

"Let's play follow the leader, I'll be the leader." I said they followed happily as I open the door. They were smarter than average.

We soon found ourselves in a long corridor brightly lit by fancy lights. There were many doors but I decided not to enter any of them. We walked along quietly until we came to the end of the hall which was a large light purple door. It was made of marble and was very, very high and wide. However there was a small door on the corner made out of the same material with a stone door knob. I walked over to it and opened it. All three of us were amazed at what we saw. There was a large dining table with hundreds of seats. In front of this table were three large kingly chairs. In front of these chairs was a small table going to each side of the table. On each seat they were a different color with one letter on it. The one on the right was the same size as the one on the left. The right one was a greenish color with a large stone that had an L engraved in it. The one on the left was no different but had an N instead. The one in the middle was slightly larger but was light purple with an R carved into the stone at the top. On the table smaller table in front of the table were three plates with a weird fruit on them.

"I'm hungry…" complained L and N.

"There are some fruits on the table. L you take the green chair, N you take the red one. I'll take the purple one." I told them which they happily obliged too. So we all sat down and ate the fruits whole happily; without hesitation. We immediately started to try and spit the fruit out. It tasted disgusting.

"This is disgusting!" L coughed.

"Yeah," N agreed.

"WAIT! What did your fruits look like?!" I asked urgently.

"Mine was green with blue polka dots." L answered with a small voice.

"And mine was red and had a black stripe on it." N answered not caring that much.

"And mine was purple with yellow stripes. Oh no, we ate devil fruits!" I shrieked in horror.

"A what?" they questioned.

"A devil fruit. It's a fruit that gives you a special ability but takes away your ability to swim. Now you sink like an anchor in water." I explained.

"Special ability? I'm like a super person now! " N asked happily.

"Oh but if we fall in water I would sink. Who'd save me?" L worried.

"Oh. I see you ate the devil fruits mother, aunt, uncle sorry about the taste." We turned to see a Jirachi. The eye on its belly closed. "You are our mother, Mother Rin. You're our aunt, Aunt Light and you're our uncle, Uncle Night."

"Whose mother; where are we? How are you real?" I asked.

"You three are the chosen that will lead the Pokémon. We are in the One Piece world in East Blue. This island is hidden very well and is only home to you and the Pokémon. There will be few visitors but they our quickly scared away until you can take care of yourselves. We will train you how to fight. And all we ask in return is that you lead us and take care of this island." I felt extremely calm for some reason and could tell that L and N felt the same way. "I am real because of your wishes to have friends. You have no families so we will be yours. Rin is our main leader she gains the title of mother. Light and Night have similar jobs. They are a step under Rin. Now let me explain the devil fruits you ate. Night ate the Kaze-Kaze no mi, the Wind Wind devil fruit. He can control wind. Light ate the Sound Sound devil fruit (I don't know what sound is in Japanese). She controls sound. Rin ate the Mythical zoan type Siren. She can control sound and turn into a bird. So technically she has the same powers as a Siren. You will each have a teacher who will teach you how to control your power and how to fight without you power. Just remember to not go in the water it's dangerous. You will also gain leadership skills and medical ability's; also you'll be taught how to fight with Pokémon through connections. Here comes your teachers now!" exclaimed Jirachi. We turned our heads to see three Pokémon come in.

"Rin your teacher is Darkrai. Light your teacher is Shamin. Night you teacher is Arceous." We offered our greetings and were then taken by our teachers into separate rooms. "Let your training begin!" and that was the beginning of our life in the new world we were switched into.


	2. 10 years from the wish

**A/N: I forgot the Disclaimer in the last chapter. Dang it! Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Pokémon. Only own Rin, Light, and Night. I'm bored so I'm on this story again. If you think I'm stopping Storm Zero your wrong that's still being written as you read this.**

Chapter 2, 10 years from the wish

It had been ten years since that fateful day. I was 18 now, L was 15 and N was 16. We had trained and learned how to take care of all the Pokémon. Me, L, and N had become siblings and shared the name D. Crys. I was right now jumping from tree to tree L and N at my sides. L had grown her hair long and was holding it in a tight pony tail; natural wavy curls going down her back to her thigh areas. She had a black chocker with a green star on it and wore a green tank top with a picture of a Poke ball on the side. She wore brown hiking boots and always had a pink flower in her hair. Also a pair of dark green khaki shorts. Her green eyes were calm, playful, and showed that she worried a lot.

N had spiky red hair like always (just a little spikier than Luffy's but same length) and had three golden earrings in one ear. He wore a dark red sweatshirt that had a golden plus in the lower right hand corner of the jacket He wore light brown pants with tennis shoes on. On the corner of the right leg of the pants leg was a poke ball imprint. His red eyes were piercing and he was hotheaded, serious, and calm at all times.

Rin's appearance didn't change that much over the years. She still had the plus clips in her purple hair that she kept in the same style as before. She still had her jacket but it seemed to grow as she did; it was unzipped at the moment. She had a black shirt underneath. She also wore long baggy pants that were a little too big for her but she held them up with a black belt. She still had the white chocker with the blue star on it; and on her T-shirt in the dead center was a poke ball. She had an almost flat chest. Her eyes showed clumsiness, wise, serious, caring, hotheaded, and creepiness in her personality.

On each of their backs they each had a backpack draped over their shoulders the same color of their hair; the first letter of each of their names on it. Inside each of these bags were Pokémon. In R's are a Minum and Plusle; in N's is a Cubone; in L's is a Ralts. Alongside the three were an Absol, Starly, and a Shuppet. Shuppet was closest to R, Absol closest to N, and Starly closest to L.

"Update?" I asked Shuppet.

"There seems to be a pirate ship coming in," Shuppet answered in a gloomy voice. "Mother, what are your orders?"

"Which district are they closest to?" she asked.

"L's district, Mother." He answered.

"L you know what to do," I looked at L out of the corner of my eye.

"H-Hai!" she then turned to Starly. "Starly can you notify everyone to hide we'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, Aunt Light," Starly then took off leading them to L's district.

"Shuppet, tell the Vaporeon to check out the ships flag. Make sure their extra careful."

"Right away, Mother." Shuppet right away moved to tell the Vaporeon. Starly let out a shrill cry to notify all the Pokémon in L's district. All the Pokémon hurriedly started to make themselves blend in with the greenery. Shuppet came back by my side.

"What they'd say the mark was?" I asked.

"They said it was a skull wearing a straw hat," I nodded.

"N you are to go back to the castle and make sure that the Pokémon are not causing alarm. The straw hat pirates are no threat, but I don't want anybody but Minum and Plusle with me. L you tell your district it was a false alarm but to not be loud and draw attention to themselves. Shuppet I want fog around this island."

"Right!" and with that L and N with the Pokémon took off to follow their orders.

_Meanwhile on the Straw Hats ship…_

"Yosh, an island!" yelled Luffy from the spot on Merry's head.

"I wouldn't have gone to this island but it seems we have no choice," Nami said gloomily.

"Why didn't you want to go to this island?" Usopp asked worried.

"They say this island is cursed and that three demon leaders control a demon army. The winds howl, the melody tune, and the song that enchants are the nickname for the three. The demons on the island are said to be a horror to behold for they could do anything." Nami shakily said. Usopp was now shaking in fear.

"Uh, I have can't-go-on-island syndrome," he quivered in fear.

"Wow really I want to go!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Like demons exist…" Zoro said.

"Are you doubting Nami-Swan's knowledge, Marimo?"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me," but before they could start fighting a fog covered the island.

"N-Now I really don't want to go!" shrieked Nami.

"Nami-swan's so cute when she's scared!" swooned Sanji. That's when they heard beautiful singing.

"_Come little children I'll take thee away…"_

"_Into a land of enchantment…"_

"_Come little children the time comes to play…"_

"_Here in my garden of magic…"_

The voice sang in a soothing but creepy nature.

"Ah, my lovely siren where are you?" shouted Sanji who had hearts for eyes. Zoro just looked out into the mist and saw the shadow of a girl.

"Hey look," he pointed. As he pointed everyone turned to see the figure stand up. She was hidden in the mist but you could tell she was looking at them. The girl turned and started walking down the rock which she was perched on the singing stopping completely.

Once they docked the boat at the rock where the girl used to be standing they all started to look around. Usopp ended up finding the girl scared out of his mind.

"Who might you be?" she asked them still hidden behind the fog. "We don't get many visitors… they always seem to… disappear."

As she said this Usopp fell to the ground scared out of his mind. Nami was trying to remain calm but was actually scared out of her mind. Zoro was ready to pull out his swords and fight. Luffy was just standing there frowning and confused. Sanji had hearts in his eyes. "Before I let you proceed I must judge whether you should be along to go or whether I should make you leave." Nami then stepped forward.

"We came to gather supplies for our ship," she said calmly. It was quiet for a second then the fog started clearing up revealing a beautiful purple haired girl. She was smiling happily and satisfied.

"Very well; I see truth in your eyes and the only one prepared to attack is… him," the girl stated pointing at Zoro. "But I warn you to not hurt anything if I see even one of my friends hurt cause of you I will not hesitate to kill you. My name is Rin D. Crys, call me R. I shall take you to my home to get supplies, follow me." With that I started leading them into the forest.


End file.
